Magical Doremi: Tempered Kids
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Mirabelle Aiko meets a friend of Erin's and she begins to become friends with him but what if someone else tries to break this friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Aiko meets Sha

**Ojamajo Doremi: Tempered Kids**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **Mirabelle (Aiko) meets a friend of Erin's and she begins to become friends with him but what if someone else tries to break this friendship.

**Chapter 1**

**Aiko meets Sha**

In a background, we see Aiko smiling and shaking hands with a friend and laughed.

"Hi, the name's Mirabelle P. Haywood, you can call me Aiko." Aiko smiled. "Your my new pal!"

That's when Aiko just put her hand behind her head and smiled. "Let's GO!"

--

**(A/N) Bia please forgive me for using the english version of your favorite show. I just want Pjcool to like it in english then japanese.)**

In a school, we see the witchlings going to school. With them is their new friends, Bia, Kimiko, Sophie, and Erin.

"So Erin-chan, when does your friends come?" Bia asked.

"Soon, maybe around today." Erin smiled.

Erin is excited to see her boyfriend Tails and her best friend who is a singer Mina Mongoose. She wasn't sure about Sha, her friend. To tell you the truth, he has a very short temper and he can bend a pipe so if her friends really ticked him off... well I don't know what he'll do to them.

--

In school, Mrs. Cooper (Seki-sensi) came and said, "Okay, before we begin I want to introduce to a new student. You can come in now."

That's when a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and wears blue shirt, a black belt, camoflage pants, and white shoes. Dorie looks up and gasp so did Anna and Bia, except Erin.

"He's so cute!" They said.

That got Erin's attention. Erin saw the brown head boy and gasp in shockness.

"SHA!!" Erin yelled.

"Erin, do you like to see the princpal again?" Mrs. Cooper asked.

"No, no, no ma'am." Erin shook her head fast as she seat back down.

"Thank you." Mrs. Cooper said then to the boy. "Why don't you write your name on the board and introduce yourself."

"Sure." the boy said.

He wrote down _Paul "Sha/Pjcool" Hare_ on the board.

"Incase you can't read my handwriting, my name is Paul D. Hare. Call me Sha or Pjcool." the boy, now called Sha, said. "I move here to see my old friend Erin. Hey Erin!"

Everyone looks at Erin as she covers her head with embrassement.

"Erin is embrassement by her old boyfriend." The SOS trio joked.

With an angery mark on her head, she grabs a notebook and throws it at the SOS trio hitting Stewart. The classmates were scared except Justin Bailey.

"Erin, sit down!" Mrs. Copper ordered.

Erin just sit down without saying a word.

"Go on Sha." Mrs. Copper said.

"Well, I love War History, I'm good at trapp shooting, I'm a boy scout, and I'm good at some sports." Pjcool said.

Everyone clapped but Erin clapped a little.

"You can go seat over there next to Robinson." Mrs. Copper said.

Sha sat next to Anna, saw Erin, and psst at her.

"You shouldn't done that." Sha said.

Erin just turned around as Sha just smiled.

--

During recess, Mirabelle was kicking a ball until she saw Pjcool with Mrs. Copper. Mrs. Copper launched a a trapp and he shot at it. Mirabelle gasp and her eyes gleamed.

--

After school, Erin was walking with Mirabelle and Anna. Anna (Momoko) and Erin are best friends since they're from America and in the same room. She and Anna are holding hands and smiling. Pjcool came over and said, "Hiya."

"Hello." Mirabelle greeted.

"I'm Pjcool." Pjcool greeted.

"I saw you! You trapp shot and your so good. Are you good in sports?"

"Sorta. I'm good in Judo. I can pick up people up and throw them over my shoulder."

Aiko smiled and begin to shake hands with Pjcool and laughed.

"Then hi, the name's Mirabelle P. Haywood, you can call me Aiko." Aiko smiled. "Your my new pal!"

Pjcool gasp and said, "Really?"

"Yeah! When I say it, I mean it. And let's hang for sometime."

"Okay. Thanks Aiko."

Erin saw this and she then begin to smile knowing he made a best friend with Mirabelle, the most athletic in the Ojamajo team.

--

In the playground, Pjcool and Aiko are together talking to each other.

"So your good in sports?" Mirabelle/Aiko asked.

"Yeah." Pjcool said.

"So where do you live? I would love to meet your parents someday."

"Well... Uh... To tell you the truth, I'm from the 21st centrey and for some reason I was in Sonic's world so I don't know what happen to my folks lately. I have a girlfriend name Lein-Da. Even though she's evil but DUDE SHE GIVES ME A HEART BEAT!!"

Mirabelle laughs.

"What about your parents?" Pjcool asked.

"They divorced but they're back together." Aiko explained.

"WHAT?!" Pjcool yelled, angerily. "WHY DID THEY DIVORCED?! WHY?!"

"It's okay. They are back together." Aiko calms down Pjcool. "Man, I thought I was short-tempered."

"Really?" Pjcool asked, then told her in a silly way. "Looks like we got one thing in common: We're both short-tempered."

Pjcool and Aiko begin to laugh as a girl named Belinda (Nobuko) came down the park and saw Mirabelle with Pjcool. She gasp and went behind a tree to see the whole thing.

"Man, Sha. I kinda like yah! As my new friend." Mirabelle laughed.

Belinda gasp and was in shock.

"Well, see you later." Aiko said.

"Kay!" Pjcool smiled.

They left until Belinda came out and saw them leaving.

"Is Mirabelle making a new friend I never seen?"Belinda told herself. "What if she... What if she... doesn't like me anymore? Oh, Mirabelle. I thought you were my friend."

Without Belinda knowing, Scourge and Fiona were on top of a tree branch and was watching the whole thing since Pjcool and Mirabelle/Aiko came to the park.

"Oh man! If Sha makes friends with more cuter friends, I'm gonna puke." Fiona gagged.

"Yeah, I mean this girl has stupid commans with Pjcool." Scourge said. "I know how about we kidnapped that girl and the other girls because I saw Erin with them."

"Erin?" Fiona groaned. "Not that Toon Girl! Although I have been wondering if we kidnapped her, the girls, and that Mirabelle girl."

"Sure why not." Scourge agreed.

"Then it's settled." Fiona said.

"Yeah!" Scourge chuckled. "Let's get the other's and give them the plan."

That's when Fiona and Scourge left with evil laughter which almost got Nobuko's attention, she got scared, and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2: Frienship or Not?

**Chapter 2**

**Frienship or Not?**

In the park, Sonic and the others were waiting for the Sha until he with Erin and the Ojamajos. They gasp knowing they knew the Ojamajos as they went to each other hugged and shook hands.

"You guys know them?" Sha asked, confussed.

"Sha, I think you haven't been paying attention to Mina last month about wanting to meet Ellie Onpu-chan and the others." Erin said. "The girls known the Sonic group for a long time and so does Bia and Kimiko anf their friends."

"Oh silly me I go the diet shampoo." Sha laughed.

Everyone laughed as everyone begin to hang out as Mina and Onpu sing a song

Mina and Ellie/Onpu: **There's a song in your heart  
Only you can sing**

Tails, Erin, Momoko, and Hazuki are playing together until they hit the ground laughing.

**And there's no tellin' what  
That song will bring**

Sonic, Sally, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters have fun with Dorie and her friends.

**There's a melody inside  
And it's one of a kind  
And there's no tellin' just  
What we will find  
Let your spirit reach the ground  
And let the whole world hear the sound**

Bunnie swings Hana-chan around as she giggles. Amy, Dorie, Poppu, Julie-Su, and Sally played on the ferris wheel. Sonic and the other boys were watching the girls having fun with smiles.

**In perfect harmony  
Together as one  
In perfect harmony  
We can get the job done  
And if you listen closely  
You can hear the tune**

Sha and Mirabelle played sports together and they had so much fun they even laugh when Antione got hit by a soccer ball.

**Come and sing with me  
In perfect harmony**

After the song, Mina and Onpu hugged each other and everyone laughed and everything. They all went back home saying goodbye.

--

Back to school during rescess time, Belinda was writing her story until Mirabelle came with Pjcool.

"Hey, Nobuko-chan." Aiko greeted.

But she didn't answered until she got up and left. Mirabelle looked confused and concern at the same time. She went to her and asked, "Belinda, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Belinda whispered.

"Nothing? Did someone hurt you or someone picking on yah? Then I'll teach them ta..." Belinda interupt her. "No it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I thought you were my friend."

"Hmm."

"I thought you were my friend!"

"I am. What makes you think I'm not your friend."

"Because I saw you with that new boy and you said something about being his new pal. I think you don't like me anymore."

"No I wouldn't do that! Listen, no matter if I have any othe friends, your still my friend! I was gonna make Pjcool your..." Mirabelle was interupted again when Belinda angerily slapped her which Sha saw this and gasp. "NO!! I'm never your friend again since you like Pjcool over him."

"No, I love you as a friend!" Aiko yelled. "YOUR STILL MY FRIEND!!" She try to touch her shoulder but Belinda slapped it back. "I'm never seeing you again!!"

Nobuko covered her face and ran off crying as Aiko ran after her saying, "Belinda! Nobuko-chan!"

Aiko stopped and notice she's gone. Aiko feel to her knees and she threw her fist to the floor. Pjcool came to her and looked at her with sadness and concern.

"Aiko? Are you okay?" Pjcool asked her.

Pjcool helped her up. Aiko looks at him and she had tears in her eyes which got Pjcool shocked. Aiko was gonna hit him but she just fell on him and hugged on him, crying.

Doremi, Hana, Bia, Kimiko, Hazuki (Reanne), Onpu (Ellie), Momoko (Anna), and Erin came around and saw Aiko hugging Sha and they heard her crying.

"Mirabelle? Aiko? What's the matter?" Erin asked, concern dropping her books and went to Sha. "Sha, what's going on?"

"Well..." Sha said. "I tell you after school."

Erin nods and looks at Aiko, who is still crying, with sadness.

--

Later after school at the Maho-Do, Sha told the story of what happen which got the girls even Hana and Poppu shocked.

"No way. Belinda really did." Erin gasp.

"Why would Nobuko-chan hate Aiko and not be her friend again?" Onpu asked.

"She said that she was hanging out with me more then her." Sha said, the yelled. "BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE HAS TO SLAP HER!! AY-AY-AY-AY-AY!!"

Erin poured a bucket of ice water over him making scream and cold.

"Boys. Oye!" Erin sighed.

Doremi and the others look up stairs and saw Mirabelle legs together and was still upset. Erin looked so worried as she got up and went to her. She bent her knees and put her hands on Aiko's shoulder.

"Ai-chan." Erin said. "Don't be so upset because I also cry when my friends are so upset. I know Belinda still is your friend it's just that her jealousy ended your friendship with her."

"She doesn't want to see me again!" Aiko yelled.

"Aiko, calm down. I want you to tell her the truth and I'll make her talk to you." Erin said.

Aiko looks at Erin and she begin to hug her.

"Your so kind Erin-chan." Mirabelle said.

Erin smiled and hugs her as tears came out of her eyes and hit Aiko's hair. The girls and Sha smiled. Mirabelle went to Sha and hugged him with tears and laughter.

Outside the window, Scourge and Fiona with the Anti-Freedom Fighters saw this.

"Bla! I'm gonna puke!" Fiona gagged.

"This is just too sweet." Alicia (Evil Sally) said, teasingly.

"When do we capture those girls Scourge." Miles (Evil Tails) asked.

"When they are separted and stuff." Scourge said. "Okay, me and Fiona will get the light blonde hair hyper girl and the brown geeky girl, Boomer, you and Alicia will get the two bunned girl and her sister, Miles, you get the Brazillian girl and that black hair girl, Patch and Evil Bunnie after Bommer and Miles done they're jobs they'll help you two to capture Erin, her blonde ringed hair girl and that tomboy."

"Yes, sir!" The Anti-Freedom Fighters saluted.

"What about Pjcool?" Ailica asked.

"We'll distract him while we get the prizes." Scourge smirked. "GO!"

They spread out in the air to their missions.


End file.
